Die Another Day
by Tangled Web
Summary: Gambit and Rogue are happily married together. A beautiful house. Great jobs. Things are just that simple. Too bad they have no idea they're both rivaling assasins. [AU ROMY]
1. A Visit to the Doctor

**Disclaimer: **Marvel's characters not mine.

**Author's Note: **My first X-men fic! People might recognize me from the Final Fantasy X section (which reminds me, I terribly need to update!), but I'm willing to do something totally different a shot. :) I've always been an X-men fan since I was a kid. Comics, cartoons, movies you name it. I miss the animated series!

**Note**:

(1) Both Rogue and Remy are human. They have no mutant powers. But you can imagine their assassin attire like those in the comics/cartoon. Hurray!

(2) Remy gets to keep his red eyes – because I said so. Hehe.

(3) The story plot is based off _Mr. and Mrs. Smith _but with a certain twist. Just enough action, humor, and romance like the film… but better! ;)

(4) … and yes, the title is from the song of the same name by Madonna. And I don't own that either! Sad yes, but a pretty catchy song you got to admit!

(5) Please forgive me, but I'm terrible at writing Southern accents! Xx I tried my very best!

**Die Another Day**

**1. A Visit to the Doctor**

"So… could you tell us about yourselves?" A voice queried calmly across the room.

Remy shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he began to wander his eyes around the therapist office. He didn't like the feeling of the confined area and it sure as hell was beginning to feel extremely hot in such a complex environment.

"Sorry mon ami, but could y' specify a lil' more?" he replied as he began to then wander his eyes back to the woman sitting next to him. He didn't find it surprising that she too was beginning to feel the sudden discomfort from the actual question. Of course, the counselor didn't really know the simple fact that the couple didn't really want to go through with this. Yet, they knew that if this was exactly what they needed to help clean up their marriage.

They were willing to take the risk.

"Well," the counselor sat folding his arms together, "how about this? Can you tell me what your names are? Anything at all to begin this session?"

The woman then looked up, faked a smile and replied, "Well… My name is Marie D'Ancanto-LeBeau. But mah husband likes to kid around and call meh Rogue." She then turned towards her husband seated next to her, as she tried to reach and touch his hand. Remy seemed a bit hesitant but gradually accepted her hand into his and laced their fingers together.

Remy then began to follow in suit as he too faked a smile. "De name 's Remy LeBeau. Yet dey also like to call me Gambit. "

The counselor gave a strange look of confusion as he then looked at his lap where he had place his notebook. Opening to a certain a page, he stopped for a moment and then began to write a couple of things down on the fine sheets of paper. Rogue could only guess that it was probably a few notes about their behavior towards their actual spouse. That in a sense made a knot in her stomach.

'_Why is this so hard?'_ Rogue thought to herself _'Remy and Ah been married fo' a while nah.'_

Remy continued to shift in his seat, untilRogue smacked his lap softly in order for him to stop making a dreadful noise in his leather chair.

"Okay," the counselor then took a deep breath, and continued "Anything else? How long have you been married?"

At the very same time, Remy and Rogue's eyes grew wide in surprise. They had arguments before whether they've been married for 5 or 6 years. So they didn't bother to give a straight forward answer to anyone concerning their marriage. Sure they had anniversaries… just not on the same day they actually got married.

Remy shook his head nervously.

"No comment?" The counselor piped again.

Silence.

The counselor then arched a brow, shaking his head, as he then paused in order to take a few more notes in his notepad.

Remy was beginning to sweat now, his hand perspiring onto his wife's own hand. While the counselor began to scribble away at whatever he was writing, he leaned over to whisper something to Rogue's ear. Brushing off her brunette hair out of the way in order for her to hear clearly.

"Mabbe dis wasn' a good idea chere."

Rogue turned to face him, "Well, do ya love me Remy?"

"Of course, chere! Remy loves yo' very much chere." he replied immediately.

"Well, we need this more than anythin'. We can't live like that foreva Remy."

"Well, I t'ink it's best. Yet, cherie, t'ink 'bout dis a moment. We give de guy our problems. We tell 'em. Den de guy t'inks we're unhealthy an' unstable for a marriage!"

Rogue sent a look towards Remy, "Ah know dahlin'. That's why we don't tell 'im! We won't let 'im know at all!"

"But--" Remy tried to continue but was immediately cut off by the counselor's content voice.

"Okay," the counselor began again as he took a sip of coffee on the small table in front of him. "Let's continue shall we?"

The couple nodded as they waited for the counselor to finish his last few sips.

"Now, I'm assuming that both of you seem to show a lot of affectionate feelings towards one another, correct?"

Remy and Rogue replied with a simple nod of a yes.

The counselor then began to cross his legs as he continued, "Well, that leads to this question: how often do you experiment with sexual intercourse?"

Remy began to pause in deep thought trying to think about the past few occurrences of their marriage of where they did share intimacy; unfortunately he came up with a blank expression.

Rogue simply sat there and looked directly at the counselor who was awaiting her answer.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah'm… Ah'm not really sure how t' answer that question, shugah."

The counselor just sat there arching his eyebrows. Merely in shock that this was basically one of the most popular ways of discussing a troubled marriage, and yet this couple just didn't seem to have a spark of what was going on.

"Okay, from 1 to 10 how would you rate yourselves in bed?" he asked.

"Wait," Remy interjected "would 0 be de absolute lowest and 10 bein' de absolute highest?"

"Use your instincts. What would you prefer it as?" the counselor commented.

"Well, if ya really had t' think about that question Remy, I think 1 should be the highest and 10 be the lowest." Rogue said.

"Why yo' t'ink dat? It's quite obvious that 10 is da highest numba and 1 is da lowest."

"Just rate yourselves please!" the counselor responded agitated.

Remy and Rogue took a glance at one another and replied in sync, "Six."

The counselor nodded as he then jotted another few lines in his notepad. Geez, this couple was really something!

"Is dat a good t'ing or a bad t'ing?" Remy asked.

"When I said use your instincts it means how you really feel about it. Do you think that six is a good number?"

Remy paused and think, "I'm guessin'. I'm beginnin' t' like dis actually." He replied with a sly grin. Rogue only managed to roll her eyes.

The counselor then sighed as he closed his notepad and settled it on the small coffee table in front of him. He then took another quick sip of his coffee and continued his lessons. Remy and Rogue waited patiently while they held hands.

"Remy and Marie LeBeau. It seems to me that you both feel some sort of tension towards one another. Now, in your own words – how can you describe that tension in this marriage? Is it maybe because your husband failed to meet your needs, Marie? Or maybe, your wife decided that she was going her own way when it should be yours, together?"

"Ah guess ya could say that," Rogue said as she slightly pulled her pencil skirt down from the tightness. Although, she couldn't exactly describe the major events summarizing into something like _**that**_.

"Okay then. We shall start from the very beginning. We will start on how you first met each other, how you felt attracted to one another. Think about that very first time you laid eyes on her, Remy."

Remy instantly perked up and sat up straight as he continued to listen to the counselor's helping words of wisdom.

"Can you think about the very first time you saw her? Tell me about it." The counselor suggested.

Remy sat back as he looked at Rogue with a small smiled, he squeezed her hand slightly in the process as he then began to tell what had happen 5 or 6 years ago…

"Well,'t all started in Louisiana…."

**A/N** – Well what do you think? Should I continue with this fic? It's been a while since I last wrote a good fan fic, but I tried my best! I feel horrible now. I seriously need to update my Final Fantasy X fics… but I promise I will sometime soon. Anyways, there's a lot more things to come along! Stay tuned! Please review and let me know what you're opinions are!


	2. Rank of Hands

**Disclaimer**: Marvel's characters not mine.

**Author's Note**: Yes, I know that the beginning seemed all too familiar with the movie, but I wasn't sure how to start off the story properly. So this chapter is going to start a bit different for the sake of the story. Besides, I didn't want it to be EXACTLY like the movie in the first place. :P I'm being so generous today, so offered up to type another chapter. :) ENJOY!

* * *

**Die Another Day**

**2. Rank of Hands**

_**New Orleans, a few years earlier…**_

Remy LeBeau only smiled as he began to look at his fan of cards in front of him.

"Well, Remy, yo' betta not cheat dis time!" the man had said angrily as he began to lift a card from the remaining pile of cards in the middle of the table.

Remy shrugged, he didn't really know why others could be such a sore loser. Sure he had a number of games won, but that didn't exactly mean he was cheating. It was only his luck he had to presume.

"Don' be such a sore loser, it's only a game." Remy reminded him only to earn a glare in response.

"Yea' I wouldn't be a sore loser, if dis game didn't involve MY money!"

Remy only shrugged as he continued to concentrate on the poker game. He recently had just betted only a few bucks of cash, mainly a few hundreds and a few fifties but nothing too much to surprise himself. He instantly then looked at the middle of the table to see the large amount of cash settled near the deck of cards and took a slight gasp at how much there was. It looked a like a good wager to himself to buy a few expensive things at hand.

So far, Remy was just having a bit of luck, or as he would like to call it. Winning a good amount of money from the past few games of other opponents until this man decided to challenge him. Thinking that he had the best of Remy LeBeau when in fact, the opponent was indeed losing.

Remy then took out of the cards in his set and decided to place it in the middle as he took another card from the deck.

He smiled, "Yo' wanna drop it?" he asked.

The opponent looked at him, taking a good notice of his demonic red eyes. He gave a snarl and decided that maybe he had an extremely good chance at beating this Cajun. His heart began to beat a bit faster, his adrenaline beginning to increase as he took one more look at his hand of cards.

"Yo' first, LeBeau." The opponent replied.

Remy wasn't hesitant has he laid out his cards evenly on the table.

3 of clubs, 3 of spades, 3 of diamonds, 6 of clubs, and 6 of hearts.

It was a full house.

The opponent briefly looked at his cards and was taken aback when he had noticed he had… a flush! The opponent then sat there in his wooden chair, gripping his cards tightly as he began to stare down Remy. He didn't know how it could have been possible!

Instantly the opponent then grew out an angry cry as he threw his hands of cards towards the Cajun.

"HOW IN DA HELL!" he cried.

Remy shrugged as he just blindly gave a slight smile towards the man who was now in distraught.

"I take it dat I…"

"DON' SAY IT, LEBEAU! DON' SAY DAT YO' WON!" the man screamed gaining the eyes of many others who were in the bar.

"Okay," Remy replied calmly as he leaned back towards the chair and stretched. "Yo' lose!"

Remy didn't see it coming but the opponent then leapt towards him, grabbing his collar.

"Ya' like t'make jokes, do ya?" the opponent screamed hotly in Remy's face.

Remy coughed as he took a small gasp of breath, "When was da last time yo' brushed yo' teeth!"

The opponent then grew madly as he then balled his hand into a fist, raising it above his head as he began to strike.

Remy instantly kicked him in the stomach, sending him across the room. The opponent laid on the floor as Remy got up calmly and walked towards him.

"Dat's a shame, can't even take a poker game." Remy said as he helped up the opponent on his feet.

Yet he might have made a mistake as the man decided to try and take another shot in punching Remy's face. Remy took the hard shot in his cheek, stepping back as the opponent then grabbed a wooden chair and slammed it on the floor, breaking the wooden chair into several pieces. A few people gasped in surprise and decided to leave the bar immediately.

"Hey! That's enough!" the bartender yelled, but the opponent seemed to ignore his request and continued.

The opponent then took the sharpest wooden material from the floor and proceeded towards Remy.

"Let me make dis clear, Cajun! No one takes my money!" he screamed as he ran towards him, preparing to strike the splintered ends of the wood into Remy's head.

'_Okay, I've just about enough of dis…'_ Remy thought. He reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a small object. Making sure it was the right one to choose, Remy took a good aim and threw it on the floor. The opponent stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at what just had been thrown. It was a small black orb, the opponent stood back and in an instant a burst of smoke came from within and began to spread quickly throughout the bar.

The smoke was nearly opaque, but Remy managed to make his way to the area where the betting money had been located. While the opponent was distracted by the grey and very unsettling smell of the smoke, Remy continued. Leaning towards the floor he felt the crispy dollar bills with his finger tips and quickly started stuffing his pockets.

'_Da smoke won' last fo' very long.'_ He thought to himself.

Knowing this, he made his way to the quickest exit from the front doors and ran towards the next stop for his afternoon.

* * *

_**The doctor's office, present-day...**_

Rogue shot Remy a glare, "What does this hafta do with meetin' each otha?"

Remy then gave a smile towards his wife, holding up a hand in giving a gesture for her to calm down.

"Hang on der, Remy gettin' der soon."

Rogue only smirked and huffed, "Okay, Cajun. Don't be fibbin' on how we met nah."

"You may continue, Remy." The counselor spoke.

* * *

_**New Orleans, a few years earlier…**_

Remy didn't exactly plan on what to do afterwards.

He was glad to have his skin still intact, not to mention the wealthy earning from the past poker games. However, Remy kind of suspected that he might not be going to the same bar for a while.

'_Might as well call it a suspension.' _Remy thought in his head. He shrugged afterwards and began to walk a few miles to another one of his favorite local bars. This time, it wasn't for any trouble with a handful of lucky poker games.

He needed a drink.

He sighed; Remy couldn't believe that violence was just becoming part of his life. He just wished for a bit of peace at least, this was his monthly off before he had to go back in the deadly business, and he did not want it to start off with a fist fight. Sometimes Remy wondered if he ever really wanted to quit. Get a real job, someday even getting married, or having any kids.

Just walking a few more blocks down the sidewalk, Remy came up to a small tavern, from the inside he could hear the loud noises of music and the pure smell of alcohol.

Remy only smirked; the routine of coming by here seeing people drunk was just a typical day for business. Yet when he began to walk inside, he noted that there weren't as many people inside like he thought. He found that it was good thing, now he could have at least a few minutes of quiet time and a good swig of beer.

He walked towards his usual seat near the bar table and hopped onto a stool.

A beautiful blonde girl walked up to him, "Hey sweetie. What would ya like dis time?"

Remy gave her a wink, "The usual, Dacey."

The blonde gave him a sultry smile, "Comin' right up, Remy."

While he waited patiently he began to turn around to scan the small area. The jukebox was playing loudly with jazz – one of New Orleans signatures. The tables only occupied with a few customers, but he only gazed upon one.

She was a woman with her head slightly looking down. Her hair was a cascading shade of brunette but he couldn't help the fact that the white streaks added a nice touch to frame her face. She was wearing a gray tank top along with a seemingly knee length skirt. He also had to notice the nice comfortable pair of shoes she matched her attire with.

Remy had to arch his brow, he never saw this woman in here before. He always knew the majority of all the usual customers were mainly all males – but it was the first time he actually saw a woman sitting and drinking a mug of beer herself.

"Here ya go, Remy. A nice cold beer for ya." The blonde said as she settled the beer on the bar table.

"Thanks," He replied and gave her a decent amount of cash to make the blonde grin.

Remy then took his gaze to the young woman at one of tables. She was taking a small gulp of beer but she had noticed the pair of red eyes towards her. While taking down the drops of alcohol, she looked up to see Remy staring at her. She had put down the mug of beer and began to look at him back.

That was Remy noticed the woman wink at him. Remy immediately felt a slight tingling sensation down his spine. He hadn't the slightest idea why, but it felt nice.

Remy then brought his mug along with him as he began to walk towards the young woman.

"Now what's a pretty _fille_ like yo'self doin' here?" Remy asked only to receive a small smile from the woman.

"Drinkin' my usual mug of beer fo' the day, whatcha' think I'm doin'?" she retorted, taking another swig of alcohol.

Remy grinned as he pulled up a wooden chair next to her.

"Jus' to warn ya' _belle_ der's a few things that might not be safe in dis bar for a woman like you." Remy said with a wink.

The woman laughed, "Oh really? This comin' from you, Cajun?"

Remy took a sip from his mug, "Yo' noticed, eh? Mabbe yo' like it, no?"

The woman gave him a brief look on her face as if she didn't want to admit it. But deep down, she could feel her heart racing as she was being talked to by this handsome young man.

"De name's Remy LeBeau." He said as he held out a hand for her to shake.

The woman blushed, "Mah name's Marie. Marie D'Ancanto"

* * *

**A/N** – So there you have it. Remy finally meets Rogue, hmm. I wonder what happens next? ;-) Tell me what you think! 


	3. Dangerous Type

**Disclaimer**: Marvel's characters. Not mine.

**Author's Note**: Before I start, I have to break the news that I won't be updating for a while. I'm leaving for my vacation to the Philippines for 3 weeks. I'm so excited! It's my first time that I'm going home. I would really like to thank you for your kind reviews everyone. Many kudos to you! I'm glad that everyone seems to like the concept. :) Until I get back from my vacation, here's chapter 3. ENJOY!

* * *

**Die Another Day**

**3. Dangerous Type**

"So what exactly happened afterwards? What made you talk to her, Remy?" the counselor asked, crossing his legs as he propped his elbow on armrest of the chair. The counselor looked at the young couple, it was practically the first time he ever heard a story of a meeting between two people that was nearly odd in his perspective. Who would have thought it involved a smoke bomb? Well, no one, actually. Maybe except for Remy.

"Well, chere, yo' 'member?" Remy asked turning to his wife, giving a slight laugh.

"Ah pretty much remember about the bar brawl-"

"Wait," the counselor interrupted, "a fight? Between who? You two?"

Rogue scoffed, "Ask Remy 'bout it. All Ah know is that he cheated at a game of cards." She crossed her arms, using a pouting expression towards her husband.

"What! I never cheated!" Remy retorted.

* * *

_New Orleans, a few years earlier…_

Rogue was enjoying herself – it wasn't often that she could go off to visit somewhere. It wasn't necessarily because that she never had the chance, she always did. Maybe it was just because there was so much stress wound up in her skull that she really needed a break. Rogue had to admit that she was a work-a-holic. To some extent, just the thought of getting the job done was just a simple pleasure of earning the recognition and respect at work. It wasn't that hard neither to get a simple 'hello' from her fellow employees.

Now here she was, talking to an ordinary stranger. He obviously lived here before, knowing that his accent was basically a punch line that he was a true resident of Louisiana. He was nice, but cocky at the same time. She figured it was part of his personality. She couldn't help but also notice the fact that he was also very handsome. Tall, muscular, red-brown hair and the most cunning red eyes she ever witnessed.

They had talked for at least an hour and a half now. Talking about New Orleans, the weather, and different types of alcoholic drinks they preferred. It was funny that he never saw a woman come in the tavern, telling her the suggestive stories of customers and their wild antics. She had to laugh at his jokes as well. This Remy LeBeau had a great sense of humor.

"So, are yo' here wit' your friends?" Remy asked, taking out a pack of cigarettes from his trench coat pocket. Instantly taking one out of the packet and lighting it up with a lighter.

"Depends on what ya call friends." Rogue replied, taking a sip of her current drink of sweet tea.

Remy smirked, "Group date?"

Rogue laughed, "Funny. Naw, shugah, but this lady is single." Giving him a wink as she then took up the glass of sweet tea and took another sip from the straw.

Remy nodded, "So yo' here by yo'self?" exhaling a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Yep. Nothin' betta than that, sweetheart." She said, "So what about you? Married, girlfriend or boyfriend?"

That last remark made earned a sarcastic smile from the Cajun who then took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled another puff of smoke.

"Nope, chere. Single."

Rogue nodded, looking down at the table. Okay the guy was single, she didn't know him, and she thinks he's a downright idiot, but all the while… why was she blushing? It wasn't like he would like a girl like herself. She always considered herself rebellious, and she still was. She wasn't sure if the Cajun can even look at the real Marie D' Ancanto. Bitchy, bitchy, and bitchy were the only words she could think up of herself.

"That's nice, Cajun." She replied and she turned to look back up at him. "I betcha there's a lot of girls afta ya."

Remy shrugged as he then took out the cigarette and flicked bits of ash into the ashtray. "I won' lie to yo' cherie. But I t'ink most girls dat tried to get der han's on Remy aren't what I look fo'."

Rogue perked up, "So what DO you look for, Mr. LeBeau?"

Remy took another look at young woman in front of his eyes. He had a feeling that this woman was clearly different from the other females in his past life. He had obviously lied to her about being married – although, he did in fact have a divorce from the young woman. This still means, he was indeed single as of now. He couldn't help his heart warming up ever since he started talking to this Marie girl. In fact, he seemed a bit more curious about her. Something told him in his mind, that this person was a tougher than she looks. A real mischievous woman with a golden heart of her own.

"Well, I like t' say-"

Yet before Remy could ever start his simple answer to her question, a loud bang had hit the tavern door. Someone had broken the actual entrance!

"Not again…" Remy whined, as he slapped a hand on his forehead.

"What's goin' on?" Rogue asked as she began to stand up, seeing three troubled men who seemed to have their eyes on Remy.

"YOU!" the yelled in unison, instantly the men began to charge towards the feisty Cajun.

Remy never turned down a fight, but when he had noticed when the three men, he could only pronounce to a certain degree of aggravation. He was such in a good mood after what happened earlier with the same man who complained Remy to cheating at a stupid game of poker. The same man also seemed to be leading the pack of strangers who Remy also defeated earlier. The bastard had to obviously ruin his moment with Marie, and he wasn't going to back down from this challenge… even if it does mean that he was going to be beaten down to the core.

"Marie, you need t'get outta here," Remy said as he stood up from his wooden chair, looking a bit disgruntled.

"But…"

"NOW!"

Rogue was so confused at this point. Looking at Remy, she didn't have an utter clue to what was going on. He was just about to tell her what he had looked for in a woman, yet they were unwelcome with three broad looking men. It didn't make any sense to her at all. Remy didn't seem the type to start a hassle of disturbance. His level of behavior seemed like that of a gentleman… of course, a bit of tweaking would help.

"Remy LeBeau," the opponent smirked as he held a lead pipe in his grip. Playing with the object as a necessity as a dangerous weapon.

"I see yo' haven't gotten over de game, Wes." Remy said icily, taking a good notice of the other weapons that the other occupants had in their hands.

"Yo' messed wit' da wrong people, LeBeau. Yo' cheated your way to get your money." Wes spatted, "And now, we want to see yo' lose."

"Why are yo' still sayin' dat I cheated? Remy won each of dem games fair an' square."

Wes took a great big notice Remy's voice, it sounded nearly pleading. As if he didn't want anything to with this. That in case brought a big smile to his face as he noticed the same young woman Remy was talking to stood a few good feet away from them. If Remy didn't want to look for a fight, then he sure as hell would like to make him.

Wes then took the chance, quickly racing to Rogue and grabbing her, pulling her arm forcefully into a clutching headlock. Instantly the seeping plan began to unfold as Wes saw Remy beginning to soften. Wes grinned with wild delight as Rogue struggled within his grasp; her breaths were short as Wes began to tighten his arm around her neck.

"Don' do it, Wes. Let her go," Remy begged as he began gesture his hands in peace.

"Shut up, Cajun! Yo' either give us the money back, or listen to your lil' girlfriend suffocate."

Rogue then grew a bit agitated, waiting a minute to see if Remy would actually strike upon the guy. But somehow knowing that Remy would less likely to cause the fight to heighten, she just decided to take things a bit more seriously. Hearing Remy's plea, she knew that Remy had a kind heart. Now in the grasp of the enemy, she grew enraged. She had been in these situations way too many times to deal with this guy's shit and no one and not even this asshole, Wes, was going to be stupid enough to mess with her.

Rogue then took the chance to give Wes a quick glare, and rapidly kicked him in the stomach. Hearing Wes lose his breathe as he quickly held his stomach in a cry of pain, Remy then took the action and begin to charge towards one of the henchmen.

Rogue then took the advantage to catch up with one of the larger man, giving him a fond look of sarcasm.

"Well, what you waitin' fo' sugah? Come to momma!" Rogue teased. Instantly she heard to cry of anger from the large man as he began to charge towards her with a crowbar in hand, hearing the large steps from the portly male. The large man then held up the crowbar above his head and gave a big swing…

Rogue dodged out of the way, instantly giving a heavy kick to the back of his head. A direct and complete hit, the large man groaned in agony as he then fell to a sudden degree of unconsciousness. Rogue smiled as she wiped her hands on her shirt, and then looked over her shoulder to see how Remy was doing.

She didn't have to worry.

Remy had the advantage so far, dodging the henchman's swings of his wooden club. Remy gave a swift roundhouse kick to the henchman's face, hearing the loud crack of his skull. The henchman gave a loud howl and dropped his club onto the floor. Shaking his head, the henchman continued to pursue the Cajun.

The henchman began to swing his might towards the young man, giving his full force into everything he had. Remy dodged out of his way a couple of more times, until he finally was impacted with one of the punches.

Rogue stood there, eyes wide and then began to run towards Remy.

Before hand however, Remy popped right back up and gave a few punches towards the henchman on his own. A right jab into his cheek and another into his stomach. The henchman cried in agony as the Cajun began to give his series of roundhouse kicks.

Rogue then paused in her tracks as she watched the Cajun retaliate back towards the large man. She smiled, not bad for a Cajun, impressing style of fighting she had to admit.

Suddenly Rogue felt the force of being attacked by Wes from behind. Rogue gave a slight groan but managed to kick Wes in his stomach again, causing him to stagger back. Wes immediately tried to ignore the pain in his abdomen for he could not lose to a female. He immediately grabbed Rogue's brunette locks and pulled as tightly as he could.

Rogue gave out a cry of pain, feeling her hair nearly being extracted from her skull. But knowing she could not give into the pain, she looked at Wes and countered his arm and punched him directly into his nose. She could hear him weep as she noticed the traces of blood spurting from his nostrils. Wes cried in agony as he held his nose and decided to retreat and exit the tavern. Rogue only laughed silently, "What an idiot." She murmured.

Returning to Remy's collision with another henchman, Remy then quickly gave a swift upper cut, nearly breaking the henchman's chin. Slightly disorientated the henchman began to pace towards Remy, but before he actually knew it; the henchman grew exhausted and gave in as he collapsed on the wooden floors.

Remy stood there out of breathe and looked towards Rogue who seemed a bit surprised. Remy only grinned as he pulled out a cigarette out from his trench coat pocket and lit it.

"Where'd ya learn that, sweetie?" Rogue queried, tilting her head back innocently as if she had nothing to with the whole fiasco.

Remy only arched a brow, "Only if yo' tell Remy, where'd yo' learn dat, chere."

Rogue gave a shrug, "Been doin' it for awhile nah. Didn't do nothin' special."

Remy laughed at that, if it would have been any other woman in the situation Rogue was, he could only think that the woman could only let Wes defeat her in that case. But Rogue surprisingly defended herself on her own, scared or not. He found it quite a turn-on, knowing that Rogue was not a damsel in distress.

Rogue then gave him a wink as she began to walk towards Remy, placing a hand on his chest.

"Well, whatcha thinkin' about doin' nah, sugah?" Rogue asked huskily.

Remy placed an arm around her, "Wanna go fo' a walk, chere?"

Rogue only paused. She knew she wanted to be with him for the while they were here, but realizing the area was nearly covered by unconscious bodies, Rogue only shook her head and grabbed Remy's hand. Surprised to know that the suggestion Rogue was going to make might change her life the very exact next day.

"And after that, Cajun. How 'bout we hang out at your place?"

Remy couldn't help it; did he really hear those words coming out of her mouth? He didn't really know why, but he had the image of himself and Rogue in a heavy passionate lip lock and…

Remy shook his head. He knew that it was an offer – and what could he do? He didn't want to turn the opportunity down. This was a woman who was entirely different and captivating on her own. Not a woman he would ever probably find ever again.

"Okay, chere. How 'bout we head out den?"

Rogue nodded. Their hands still entwined they quietly exited the bar.

Dacey only looked at them leave the bar. Groaning in protest she slammed her washcloth and noticed the seemingly destroyed tables, chairs, and floors.

"WHO IN DA HELL IS GONNA CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"

* * *

**A/N**: Blah, I don't think is one of my best written chapter. :-/ Hopefully you guys enjoyed it though. Reviews are very much appreciated. :) 


End file.
